


Taking the Lead

by caramelle



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Smut, basically kate is a boss ass bitch and seth is Weak for it, kind of lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelle/pseuds/caramelle
Summary: Seth is just a hell of a lot better at giving instruction than taking it.
He's reasonably confident that Kate enjoys it a fair amount, judging from her… well, her reactions. Not to toot his own horn or anything, but sometimes, she even has multiple reactions.
But, mind blowing orgasms or no, Kate somehow still manages to be infinitely more sensible than him when it comes to controlling both of their primal urges.
 
 
Or, the one where Seth isn't in charge for once, and he finds that he doesn't really mind at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: lmao i want someone to write [This Fic](https://twitter.com/hiddenpolkadots/status/801803820879716352)
> 
> also me: *sits down and writes it by myself bc i have no patience*
> 
> (120% inspired by Jhené Aiko's 'Maniac')

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seth likes to think of himself as a pretty good teacher.

 

In hindsight, it's probably why he usually prefers taking the lead now. He's just a hell of a lot better at giving instruction than taking it. So, in a way, him being bossy and commanding all the time is a _good_ thing.

 

Ever since he was a kid, he taught himself to clean up his own messes — or, at the very least, to figure out a way to hide or run from them.

 

He taught Richie to read, and write, and tie his own shoelaces and to take care of his glasses.

 

Uncle Eddie taught them both about how to fire a gun and pull off a heist, but he taught himself to read the room, to take full control and command of it, to figure out when it was time to ditch the plan and start improvising shit. (The actual improvisation itself is, admittedly, still not quite perfectly grasped.)

 

Richie taught him about culebras, but he taught himself to accept his brother for who he is and love him no matter what.

 

He taught a bunch of culebra mobsters how to run their game like a _game_ , instead of playing around leaving a blood and paper trail so fucking obvious that Helen Keller herself could have spotted it.

 

And, after six months of being with Kate, he thinks it's safe to say that he taught her everything she knows about sex.

 

Well. And guns, of course. And how to pick a lock. And how to lift wallets without their owners ever noticing. And the best way to lose a cop car on your tail.

 

But the most important thing is the _sex_. Because, well — obviously.

 

If he's being a hundred percent honest, he'd been nervous at first. Who the fuck wouldn't be? He was her _first_. She'd _never_ had sex with anyone before him.

 

He's _never_ been anyone's first. _Ever_.

 

But apparently, with Kate around, all of his doubts seem to have a habit of vanishing into thin air.

 

It's funny, really. Looking back on it, it feels like on that first night they'd spent together, he'd wound up being the more overwhelmed one. She'd trusted him so _completely_ , it had damn near undone him just to look into her face — her jaw set with certainty, her eyes shining with that insane _faith_ that never fails to knock him on his ass.

 

The more they'd gotten acquainted with each other's bodies as the weeks went by, the more comfortable he'd felt with slipping back into his default mode of taking charge. Look, he's not going to pretend that he's the Soft, Sensitive Guy, all right? He's never been that, and he's sure as hell not planning to start, not with the one person most important in all the world to him (besides Richie, of course).

 

Thankfully, Kate doesn't ever seem to mind him being bossy or commanding in bed. In fact, he's reasonably confident that she enjoys it a fair amount, judging from her… well, her _reactions_. Not to toot his own horn or anything, but sometimes, she even has _multiple_ reactions.

 

So. Toot, toot.

 

But, mind blowing orgasms or no, Kate somehow _still_ manages to be infinitely more sensible than him when it comes to controlling both of their primal urges.

 

"Nine thirty-two," she repeats for the second time, gently but firmly nudging his hand off of her thigh, where it's been sliding steadily higher for the last minute or so.

 

He sighs, slumping back down in his chair in defeat. "Why can't we just wait for Richie to get back before we go through the plan again?"

 

"Because this part of the plan doesn't involve Richie," she says calmly, interlacing her fingers on the table in front of her — the picture of serenity. "Richie's going to be busy cracking that safe, and we need to make sure he's not interrupted. Nine thirty-two, Seth."

 

He blows out a frustrated breath, raking a rough hand through his hair. "I head to the back and help Richie bag the money up."

 

"And I make the tellers cuff each other. Nine thirty-six."

 

"We grab our money and blow the joint," Seth finishes triumphantly. "Done."

 

"No, not done," she reminds him with an admonishing look. "Nine thirty-eight."

 

He deflates with another heavy sigh, flopping down against the back of his chair. "I turn left down Robertson, and you blow the charge on the hydrant." It's a common enough diversion tactic for them, one they've pulled off several times before with relatively consistent levels of success. He looks up pleadingly. "We done _now_?"

 

"Yes," she says happily, gathering up the plans spread out on the table.

 

"Fucking _finally_ ," he growls, practically leaping off his chair and towards her.

 

And then he freezes with his nose barely an inch from her palm, which is held up smack in front of his face.

 

"I have to finish wiring the charge," she says sedately.

 

He just barely manages to refrain from _shouting_ his frustration, gritting his teeth before pulling back and walking away, his hands thrown up in exasperation.

 

He gets about two-thirds through his beer before deciding, after much careful consideration, that she can finish wiring the charge later.

 

He braces his hands on the arms of her chair, her back to him as she bends over her work on the table.

 

"Seth," she says when she feels him nose gently at her temple, her tone edged with warning.

 

"Kate," he returns easily, dipping lower so that his breath falls warm against her ear, stirring the silky strands of her hair.

 

"I'm _working_ ," she insists — but there's a distinct hint of breathlessness to her voice that definitely wasn't there before.

 

"You've been working on this all day," he murmurs, his lips ghosting over her jawline. "Take a break with me, princess."

 

There's a couple inches of space between his chest and her back, but that doesn't stop him from noticing the slight shudder that runs up her back, or the hitch in her breathing.

 

"I thought you _liked_ watching me work," she says, her tone remarkably steady for the way her bare shoulders are tautening under the thin straps of her sundress.

 

"I like _watching_ you," he corrects, his tongue darting out to brush against the flushed skin of her neck. He grins wolfishly at the sight of goosebumps fluttering across her pale skin. "And I think you've earned yourself a really—" he drops a light, open-mouthed kiss on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, " _really_ —" another kiss, right over the strap of the dress, "good break."

 

She hums contentedly, her head tilting to the side to allow him more access. "You really think that?"

 

"I do, princess," he tells her, letting his teeth graze lightly over the sensitive lobe of her ear. "I really do."

 

She makes a small sound of acknowledgement, shrugging as if in resignation.

 

"Well, if you insist."

 

And just like that, she's out of the chair before he can even blink, and he finds himself being walked backwards towards the bed, no more than four or five feet from the table they'd been working at.

 

"What're you doing?" he asks bewilderedly, giving into the light shove of her palm against his solar plexus and sinking down onto the edge of the bed.

 

She flashes him a dangerous smirk, one knee already up on the bed beside him. "Taking my break," she breathes, climbing up to straddle him completely. Before he can respond, she brings both hands up to cup his face, angling it upwards so she can kiss him _hard_.

 

His hands close around her waist on instinct, but he barely has any time to let his brain catch up to current events before she's already rolling her hips into his, setting up a relentless, grinding rhythm that has him groaning into her mouth. He'd swear if he could, but he's far too occupied trying to keep up with the hard press of her mouth on his, especially when she pushes up higher on her knees to bring her a couple inches higher, forcing his head back just a few more degrees. He grips desperately at the curve of her ass, pulling her hips harder into his — because he craves the friction, but also because he feels like it's pretty much the only thing he _can_ do right now.

 

She rips her mouth from his, her hands tightening around his face to keep him tilted up, fingers curling mean into his hair, her nails scraping bluntly against his scalp.

 

"Never could behave, could you, Seth?" she growls against his lips, their harsh, ragged breaths mingling in the humid air.

 

He shakes his head dazedly, a little stunned by this sudden turn of events. He's always taken the lead when it comes to sex, and Kate's always let him.

 

This, right now? Unexpected, but certainly not _unwanted_. He's pretty sure, considering the way his dick is straining the fuck outta the crotch of his pants right now.

 

She moans softly, rocking her hips into his yet again and, _fuck_ , he can practically _feel_ the warmth of her arousal, even through the layers of clothing still separating them.

 

"You drive me so crazy," she whispers roughly, her hands working his belt free of its buckle, surprisingly deft despite the way they're all pressed up against each other. "All the time, baby. You barely even have to touch me, and I'm so fucking hot for you."

 

A strangled groan is torn from his throat, but he's genuinely not sure if it's because of her filthy confessions, or if it's the way she wastes no time in yanking down both his pants and boxers, her hand wrapping right around his cock with no preamble.

 

"Fuck, baby," he gasps, his forehead dropping to her shoulder. He jerks, thrusting helplessly into her hand. "Fucking— _shit_."

 

Her free hand buries itself into his hair, yanking him up so that he's staring desperately into her heated gaze. "All that for me, Seth?" she asks, her voice gentling suddenly, a contrast to the firm way she's pumping him with her other hand. "Are you hot for me too?"

 

"Always," he manages hoarsely, his fingers digging into her covered ass so hard he's sure he's going to leave bruises, even through the dress. "Always for you, Kate, _fuck_ —"

 

She whines, low and soft in the back of her throat as she slows the rhythm of her hand to match the slow grinding of her hips, still working to rub her panty-clad pussy against his thigh. "You wanna fuck me, Seth?" she asks, breathless but no less commanding. "You want me to fuck you?"

 

"Shit— _yes_ ," he gasps, pulling her against him even harder before he can help it. "Wanna fuck you, baby, please—"

 

She lets his cock slip from her fingers, pulling the bunched-up hem of her dress all the way up her thighs and over her hips to expose her white cotton panties, a tiny black bow sitting pretty a couple inches above the damp spot forming. "I can't," she says, injecting a note of mournfulness into her voice. "Not with these on." The hand still tangled in his hair clenches suddenly, forcing his hungry gaze back up to her face. "You have to help me. Please?" She somehow manages to make it sound like both a request and an order at the same time.

 

It's easily the hottest thing he's ever heard in his life.

 

Swearing brokenly under his breath, he rushes to hook his fingers into the waistband of her panties, ripping them clean off her with one sharp, well-placed tug.

 

She gasps at the rush of air sweeping across her freshly bared core, her hand dropping the hem of her dress to dip in between her thighs. He groans in frustration when the soft cotton of her dress falls gently back down over her hips. Ripping one hand away from her ass, he grabs at the hem and yanks it right back up, his mouth falling open at the sight of her fingers rubbing hard on her clit.

 

"Shit, that feels so good," she moans, pushing up on her knees as if to give him a better look at how she's getting herself off. "So good, baby — _God_."

 

"Kate," he chokes out, his dick twitching involuntarily at the sinful display before him. "Kate, _please_ , I—

 

"Watch me, Seth," she breathes, her tone dripping with heady desire as her fingers work fast circles on herself. "Watch how good you make me feel. See how wet you get me."

 

" _Fuck_ , baby," he manages, his fingers actually going numb from how long they've been desperately clenched around the flesh of her ass. "You're fucking _dripping_ all over me. Shit, you're so fucking _gorgeous_."

 

"I want to ride you," she tells him, her voice breaking ever so slightly as her fingers speed up on her clit. "Do you want that, baby? You want me to ride your cock?"

 

He nods frantically, a proper verbal response far beyond his capabilities at the moment. He moans when she lifts up, bringing herself forward so she's _right_ above his dick, which, impossibly, is even harder than it was before. She swipes her fingers through her own wetness before wrapping them around him, pumping him slowly once, and then twice.

 

"You're so hard, baby," she tells him, bringing his lubricated cock to her core. She sighs, her eyes sliding shut as she rubs the round mushroomed head against herself slowly, like she's got all the time in the world. " _God_ , it feels like you're gonna explode any minute now."

 

He whines, lurching forward to plant a hot, wet kiss on the hollow of her throat. "I just might," he confesses raggedly, his breath falling harshly over her sweat damp skin.

 

She laughs, bright and breezy against his chest. "Not yet, you won't," she promises — right before she slides down onto him with one smooth stroke.

 

He actually has to squeeze his eyes shut, groaning loudly as he struggles not to blow his load right then and there.

 

She moans, rolling her hips to work even more of his cock deeper into her. "Oh my _God_ , Seth," she gasps, throwing her head back at the new depth. "Fuck, that's _so good_."

 

"Kate, _Jesus_ , I—"

 

But the words are knocked right from his lungs when she starts to _move_.

 

The feeling of having his dick buried to the hilt inside of Kate will always be beyond any and all description. She's always so warm, so wet and willing around him, that he pretty much just blacks out and goes straight to heaven whenever he manages to get inside of her.

 

But just _watching_ her right now, eyes shut as she loses herself to the sensations of carnal pleasure, pushing herself up and down his thick cock on her knees, one hand still buried in his hair and the other braced on his shoulder for support, the hem of her dress held up and trapped between his hand and her ribcage — _fuck_ , even Heaven itself should be ashamed for thinking it's anywhere _near_ as good as she _looks_ right now.

 

He lets himself get lost in it, get lost in the mere _sight_ of her, and he wonders how the fuck he could ever have thought that there was even the _slightest_ possibility that he wasn't hopelessly, ridiculously in love with her.

 

"Seth," she gasps, dragging him from his thoughts. "Seth, you feel so _big_ inside of me, _fuck_ —"

 

He snaps back to his senses, gathering her close with one arm so he can feel the mounds of her breasts pressed up against his chest, the pliant flesh moulding to his hard frame.

 

"You're good," he tells her urgently, starting to return her thrusts with his own. "You got it, baby, you're so good, _so_ good."

 

She keens, high-pitched and desperate as she starts to bounce faster on him.

 

"Fuck, Kate," he groans. Quickly, he transfers his handful of dress over to the arm already banded around her back, dropping his left hand between them to brush over her wet lips, right where they're joined. "Shit, baby, you're killing me here," he swears, before turning his wrist so his thumb can press hard on her clit.

 

She cries out, her body arching tautly at the added pressure against her sensitive bundle of nerves. He nudges her gently, guiding her into resuming her rhythm on his cock.

 

"Come on, baby," he encourages, giving a little more force to returning thrusts of his hips. "Come on, you're gonna fucking get yourself off on my dick, huh? Gonna make yourself come all over my dick, aren't you?"

 

She gasps, her fingers digging into the skin of his shoulder.

 

"Yeah, that's it, Kate," he growls into her ear when he feels her regain control, fucking down hard and fast onto him. He makes sure to speed up on her clit, matching her pace. "Fuckin' ride me, baby. Shit, you're getting so fucking tight, you're gonna make me come too."

 

"I want that," she tells him, her voice strained but sure. "I want you to come, Seth, come for me—"

 

"Make me come, baby," he challenges her, his thumb relentlessly, furiously working her clit. "Yeah, just like that, just like you're gonna make yourself come—"

 

A cry is torn from her throat, and her whole body goes tight and rigid against him, the walls of her pussy pulsing violently around his cock as her orgasm rips through her.

 

It only takes a few seconds before he follows, grunting helplessly into her neck as he jerks sharply under her, his dick shoved all the way up as deep inside of her as he can get.

 

She slumps into him, draped over his shoulders like she's a special blanket he's chosen to wrap himself up in. Both his arms go around her, holding her tightly to him as if reluctant to let go.

 

"Shit, Kate," he marvels once they've both managed to catch their breaths. "Where the fuck have you been hiding all _that_?"

 

She laughs into his neck, tired but happy, before pulling back to smile lazily at him. "Who says you're the only one who likes to be in charge?"

 

He shakes his head fondly, swooping forward to capture her lips with a hard kiss.

 

He really, _really_ hopes he's not the only one taking the lead from now on, that's for damn sure.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://caramelkru.tumblr.com) is a tub of SethKate trash


End file.
